Hidden From View
by Koremocha
Summary: ACCOUNT CLOSED Katara tried to struggle free before an over whelming coolness came over her. Katara felt all the stress about Aang facing the fire lord, her mother, Zuko, Azula... it all flew away... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was inspired to write this by BlckMagik's** Sw1tch3d. **After reading it I was deeply inspired to write another story with attempted humor. Please no flames. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Hidden From View**

**Chapter 1: A Window In**

Night skies hung over the forest like many deep blankets.

In a small clearing a fire was burning brightly and four people were dotted around it.

An older male was slouching on a log while briskly sharpening his weapon. His blue eyes carried the flames light. A swift shiver rustled over his skin and he gathered his arms closer around him.

A little ways away, a young girl was settling against a tree. Her black bangs flowing where ever she moved and her rough hands clasped together.

On the other side on the fire, a young boy was sitting on another log, blue arrows shown faintly on his brow and hands. Next to him was a girl, her sorrel hair was tucked away in a braid that lay across her spine as she slouched down to hear what the boy was whispering to her.

A few foot steps were heard outside the camp but it didn't bother them. They were camping right around trade trails. But when the foot steps didn't swerve away along the trail is when the oldest got up.

"Who's there?" his voice cracked and he held his weapon out threateningly.

The younger boy got up with the girl and they walked over.

"Nothing to worry Sokka," The girl slouching against the tree addressed the weapon carrier. "Just an older man."

Just as she finished her sentence, an elderly figure stepped out of the brush. He looked a little crippled and was walking with a slight limp. His hair was gray; he had a long beard and looked somewhat like the man Jet had assaulted.

He walked into camp as if it was a store, looking at everything with great interest and humor.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked.

The man looked at him funny. "Lee." He said simply. "And no Sokka, I'm not even related to the man you saw "Jet" attack." He winked at Sokka who gaped openly at him.

Lee walked over to Sokka and placed a finger on his forehead. Sokka jumped back. "No, definitely not. You are filled with great love and loyalty but most is blocked by stubbornness, ego, and a great craving for meat."

Lee caught sight of the girl sitting under the tree. "Toph." He addressed her. She stood up and walked over. He did the same to her, placed a finger on her head. "Hmmm, yes." Lee smiled. "Definitely a possibility but you know too much already." Lee made his way over to the younger boy.

"Aang."

Aang's eyes widened for a second before he bowed his head. The man placed his finger upon his head.

"Lots of love I feel. Great loss. Mmm, yes. More love, a great bounty. No" The man looked at Aang softly.

"You have a great battle ahead of you young avatar."

Before Aang could answer the man turned to the girl beside him. "Katara." He said warmly. Katara flinched a little as he placed his finger upon her head as well. "Lots of love is towards you." Lee smiled and beside Katara Aang blushed.

"Yes… Oho! A master water bender! Very good my dear! Loyalty, strength… Yes definitely." Lee looked at Katara deeply. "You are the one." Was all he said before grasping Katara's forehead in his hand. Katara tried to struggle free before an over whelming coolness came over her. Katara felt all the stress about Aang's facing the fire lord, her mother, Zuko, Azula... it all flew away—

Before she knew it was gone. The man had disappeared. Katara regained all consciousness and felt all her stress settle back down upon its nest.

"Katara? Are you ok?"

She looked up to see Aang looking down at her from an unusual angle. Her head was resting on his chest. She had seemed to have fallen from the touch of the man.

Katara lifted herself up with some difficulty.

"Yeah Aang I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Thanks for catching me—what happened?"

"Lee touched your head and you fell. I ran to catch you and when I looked up he was gone. Then you woke up."

"Well that was interesting." Drawled the voice of Sokka. "I'm going to bed."

"Right behind ya Snoozles!" Katara turned in time to see Toph's rock tent close.

"I guess we should follow?" Aang looked at her.

"Yeah." Katara yawned. "Night Aang."

"Night Katara."

As Katara made her way to her sleeping bag she saw Aang glance at her smiling but she shrugged it off.

As she dozed off to sleep a dream engulfed her—

_She was standing in front of a wall with four windows hatched into it. Katara looked down. She was standing on water but it was gelled. A screech from one of the windows made her look up and walk over to the first window. The glass over the window looks like frozen fire. As Katara gazed threw it, her skin touched the glass. She felt it. It had an airy silk feeling. _

_Threw the glass she was a mound of what looked like peaches and custards. A small figure was hopping around it chattering loudly. "Momo!" Katara gasped. "Wait…Momo!!" She pushed on the glass but it didn't budge. Katara took a step back and moved to the next window. A young girl was seen threw it. She had long silky black hair tied up in a green ribbon and was dressed in Toph's clothes… "Toph!!" Katara gasped. The girl looked up, not that she heard her. Katara gasped again. Those eyes! They weren't Toph's! They weren't the misty green; they were a beautiful deep green. "Toph you can see?" Katara backed away to the next window. _

_The light was dazzling inside the third window. Katara could see bushes and hay piles. Suddenly a huge form landed on a hay pile. The creature let out a rumble before indulging itself into the hay. "Appa." Katara nodded. She was starting to understand. _

_In the next window Katara saw a beautiful field and a few wild boars were roaming it. In the center was a figure dressed in green. Her short cut hair fell just above her shoulders. Just then another figure came into view. It was dressed in blue. "Sokka!" Katara stared. Sokka walked over to the green figure and embraced her. The figure dropped something that shown gold in the sun light and the two entered some kissing. "Suki?" But a second later the window had entered a red blackness. Katara heard a scream and something red oozed down the window. "Suki?!" Katara heard her brother yell. "Suki! No!" An icy laughter filled the window. "Azula you bastard!" The window entered complete blackness. Katara stepped back horrified and quickly moved to the last window. She knew Aang would be in this one because all of the others were people close to her. She was right._

_She saw Aang sitting on a cliff with another figure entangled in his arms. As the two pulled away, Katara saw that the other figure was shaded black but Aang was completely visible. A small fire lit in Katara's stomach but she ignored it. She saw Aang lean over and whisper something into the shades ear. This only made the shade lean on him. _

Katara suddenly felt a pull from behind her and no sooner was blinking awake.

**A/N: Yup, maybe not the comedy I or you was thinking of but hopefully it'll get better '. And also I couldn't help but add little ounces of Kataang. Next chapter coming very soon!**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: When I uploaded this story I really loved it…I still do but I don't know where I can go with it! Should I stop? Take it down? Make it a confusing oneshot? I really haven't a clue. I'll probably keep it posted but unless I get the fog-cleared in the Update-This-Fanfiction quadrant of my brain I really don't know if I can continue this one. I will try! Believe me, I have been trying but what I have come up just doesn't fit. I'll keep on thinking of ideas but for now this story is on hold.**


End file.
